Let It Go
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Yami broke up with his lover, Seto, after finding out he was cheating on him with Joey. His friends and secret crushes come and visit him, trying to cheer him up. But, Yami fell asleep, crying. Marik and Bakura decide to help Yami forgot Seto by...getting him something that he can never forget. What will happen now? AU.


**Hey guys. Welcome to a one-shot I'd thought of doing while talking to a very good friend of mine, actually, sister- while I was talking to a really good sister, hehes.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy, and if you do, please do like and review!**

 **Summary- Summary- Yami broke up with his lover, Seto, after finding out he was cheating on him with Joey. His friends and secret crushes come and visit him, trying to cheer him up. But, Yami fell asleep, crying. Marik and Bakura decide to help Yami forgot Seto by...getting him something that he can never forget. What will happen now? AU.**

 **Uke Yami x Seke Marik x Seme Bakura**

"He did WHAT!"

Everyone living near Yami's home woke up with a jump, wondering what the shout was.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes as tears slipped from his eyes, letting out a sob.

"I-I wanted to see him when he had his break, but when I saw him he was fucking Joey to the desk!" Yami cried.

Marik, one of Yami's crushes and best friends, came to Yami and pulled him onto his lap and into a hug, gently soothing him.

Bakura growled and went to Yami, also pulling him into a hug.

"I thought he loved me.." Yami sobbed as he clung to them both, gasping and choking for air.

"'Kura, go get his inhaler," Marik said urgently.

Bakura nodded and quickly went upstairs and into Yami's room. He ignored the mess that Yami had made when he was tearing and breaking everything Seto gave him and grabbed the small red and white medicine bottle thing and went back down stairs.

"Here," Bakura said, shaking the bottle and taking off the cap and putting the mouth part to Yami's mouth.

Yami opened his mouth and Bakura stuck the mouthpiece inside and pressed on the button twice.

Yami breathed in the medicine before pulling away and panting.

"Relax Yami, can you breath?" Marik asked.

Yami nodded and leaned on Marik's chest sniffling. "i-I'm sorry..I just thought that..that.." Yami started to cry once again.

Bakura and Marik sighed before they held him, Yami falling asleep soon after.

Marik sighed and looked at Yami, stroking his head and hair.

"'Kura, we need to make Yami stop thinking about the fucktard..but how?" Marik asked softly.

Bakura sighed and shrugged before he smirked and leaned into Marik and Yami. "Well, we could always play a game.." He nibbled on Yami's ear, making the teen shiver and moan softly.

Marik grinned. "But, what would Yami think after he wakes up?"

"Nothing. Yami likes us just like we like him," Bakura said as he kissed down to Yami's neck.

Marik nodded and ran his hands over yami's body before his hands slipped under Yami's pants, going to the starfish teen's member and stroking it.

Yami gasped in his sleep and moaned, bucking up.

Bakura chuckled before he pulled back and took of his shirt.

Marik licked his lips when he saw Bakura's pale yet muscular chest and abs.

"Mm, Yami would love this.." Marik muttered before he kissed Yami's neck.

Bakura smirked and started to remove Yami's clothes before grabbing Yami. "Take your clothes off. See ya in the room,"

Marik pouted as he saw his lover and Yami got upstairs before he took off his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks and ran up.

When he made it upstairs, he saw that Yami was awake and kissing Bakura hotly.

Marik groaned as he felt his member harden at the sight.

Bakura broke the kiss and smirked. "Come on Mar', I'm ready to fuck you and I'm pretty sure Yami is ready to be fucked by you.." he said as he looked at Yami, who nodded his head.

Marik smiled and blushed before he went to to Bakura and Yami.

Bakura pulled away from Yami and let Marik rawl between the starfish teen's legs. "Yami's already prepared.." Bakura said.

Marik nodded and smirked before leaning down and kissing Yugi before thrusting in, screaming as Bakura thrusted into him.

Yami moaned at the hard thrust, bucked up.

Marik panted and waited for a second before he moved back, making Bakura move back as well.

"Hard and fast...please.." Yami whimpered, his nails scraping Marik's back.

Marik moaned and nodded, his face buried in Yami's neck before he started to move, moaning as Bakura and Yami moved with him.

Yami moaned loudly as he felt the power of two thrusts, bucking up and scratching Marik's back.

Bakura groaned before he smirked and leaned down, licking and sucking on Marik's neck before he moved fast.

Marik and Yami screamed before Yami came, Marik soon following.

Bakura groaned as he felt Marik tighten on him before he released deep into Marik.

The three panted before Bakura and Marik pulled out and laid beside Yami.

Yami turned and snuggled into Marik. "What was that for?"

"Well, we thought that you needed to let Seto go and the only thing that came to mind was fucking you," Bakura shrugged.

Yami blushed and smiled before closing his eyes, drifting off. "Thank you…"

 **As short as this was, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
